Emmett's Cookies
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Alice tries to make Emmett's life as miserable as possible. ONE SHOT. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: Say it or else.**

**Me: Why? They already know it.**

**Edward: Come on. Say it.**

**Me: Fine, but it is so unfair because you know that you always dazzle everyone.**

**Edward: Just say it.**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight and the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella: Much better.**

"EDWARD! HELP ME! THE LOLLIPOPS ARE TALKING AND I THINK THEY'RE ALL AFTER ME!" Emmett screamed while running up the stairs. It was so loud that I could feel the house shaking.

"Edward? What just happened?" I asked him with a confuse look in my face.

"Apparently, Alice decided to play a little prank on Emmett." Edward said.

"Oh." was all I said, and I just started laughing so hard, with that I ended up with tears rolling down my cheecks and my sides hurting so much.

"Calm down Bella." Edward said. He was laughing with me too.

"Talking…lollipops…that…was…a…brilliant…idea…" I said in between breaths.

"It is." Edward said.

"I have an idea." I told him.

"What is it?" Edward asked curiously, but before I could answer, Alice walked in the living room.

"That's brilliant Bella." Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"What's the plan?" Edward asked again.

"I could bake a big cookie, and decorate it with a smiley face. We could put a small recorder under the plate so that it looks like the cookie is talking, we could record our voice and he probably will think that the cookie is really talking." I said.

"That's even better than my idea. If vampires could faint, I think Emmett will be the first one." Alice said, and Edward chuckle.

"First, Edward you need to buy the mini recorder, and I'm pretty sure Alice and I could handle the cookie." I said.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Edward said and ran outside, vampire speed, to his car.

"Okay, I'll make the cookie." I told Alice and headed to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, the cookie was ready and the recorder was under the plate.

"What's going on?" Esme asked with her hands on her hips.

"We're pulling a prank on Emmett." I said and I saw Esme's frown turn into a smile.

"Tell me when to call everyone." Esme said.

"Okay." I said and turned my back on her.

"I have the video camera." Alice said in a hushed voice.

"Okay, I'll have the plate on my lap so he wouldn't see the recorder. I'll press play as soon as he sees the cookie." I said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go to the living room." Edward said as he dragged me. Alice put the camera down by the T.V where no one can see, and pressed the record button.

"Esme, we're ready." I said.

"Okay, I'll call them." Esme said. One by one, everyone appeared in the living room. First it was Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and then Carlisle.

"Hi Emmett." I greeted him as Edward nudged me to tell me to start the plan.

"Hi Bella. Ooh. Nice cookie." Emmett said and I pressed play on the recorder.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Cookie, and I'm here to kill you." Edward said in the recorder. Edward changed his voice so Emmett would not suspect a thing. When Emmett heard the voice, his eyes were about come out of their sockets, and it was priceless.

"OH NO! THEY'RE BACK. CARLISLE, THEY'RE AFTER ME. HELP!!" Emmett said as he ran out of the house. Everyone started laughing so hard, especially me. Tears were rolling down my cheecks, and it was hard for me to breathe. The rest are so lucky that they don't have to worry about taking a breath.

"I have a feeling that he won't be back for a couple of days." Edward said still laughing.

"That was brilliant Bella." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said and I blushed even more.

**Author's Note: This is just a one shot. I know that this is lame, but I just had to get the idea out of my head. I was watching Will & Grace, and on that episode were supposedly talking cookies, and it kind of inspired me to write this. Please review. At least 5 reviews would make me happy. Please and thank you. Also check out my other stories.**


End file.
